Valentine's day at the 8th
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Le 14 février est le jour que Nanao redoute le plus, surtout lorsque son capitaine en profite pour lui faire des avances. Parviendra-t-il à la faire changer d'avis ?


Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et j'écris simplement pour le plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Saint valentin à la huitième**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

-« Ise Fukutaicho ? »

Nanao releva un instant les yeux du rapport qu'elle était en train de terminer pour lever les yeux vers un jeune shinigami. Ce dernier semblait terrorisé. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu effrayer autant un membre de sa division.

-« Hai? »

-« Kyoraku Taichô vous demande. Il…Il souhaite que vous le rejoigniez sur le toit de la division immédiatement. »

Nanao lâcha un soupir. Son capitaine avait décidément le don pour la déranger précisément dans les moments où elle avait le moins de temps à lui accorder.

-« A-t-il précisé pourquoi ? » marmonna-t-elle en signant rapidement le rapport avant de le poser dans une des piles sur son bureau.

-« N…Non Fukutaicho, mais il a vraiment insisté et… »

-« Très bien », le coupa Nanao, « dites au Taichô que j'arrive dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de terminer ces rapports. »

-« Hai ! »

Après s'être incliné, le shinigami sortit de son bureau avec précipitation, laissant Nanao seule dans la pièce.

Cette dernière laissa un instant son masque d'impassibilité retomber pour lâcher un nouveau soupir de découragement. Dès le moment où elle avait quitté son lit ce matin, Nanao avait sut que la journée allait être longue, très longue. En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour que la vice-capitaine appréhendait plus que tout : le 14 février, la saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux, ou encore le jour durant lequel tout le Seireitei allait se mettre à distribuer des chocolats, à accrocher des cœurs et des rubans rouges dans les divisions, et à roucouler comme des adolescents boutonneux.

Chaque année c'était la même chose : son Taichô, comme d'habitude, se levait vers midi, avant de parcourir le Seireitei avec son meilleur ami, Ukitake Taichô, afin de conter fleur bleue à plus ou moins toutes les femmes se trouvant sur leur chemin. Et le soir, c'était à Nanao d'aller le repêcher dans un des bars du rugonkai pour le trainer jusqu'à ses quartiers avant de l'aider à décuver avec quelques sort de kidou.

Malheureusement pour elle, son capitaine s'était retrouvé seul pour la saint Valentin cette année, après que son meilleur ami ait enfin osé déclarer sa flamme à la capitaine de la quatrième division.

En désespoir de cause probablement, Kyoraku n'avait cessé de venir la déranger, commençant dès 7 heures ce matin, alors que la jeune femme venait seulement de s'installer à son bureau.

Elle avait d'abord faillit s'étouffer avec son thé en le voyant levé à cette heure si matinale et surtout si inhabituelle pour lui. Cependant, une fois la surprise passée, elle avait du user de son talent au kidou pour éviter à son capitaine de réaliser son objectif : lui voler un baiser en la prenant par surprise.

Depuis, il n'avait cessé de venir l'interrompre pour tenter de lui offrir une rose ou une boîte de chocolat, tentant même de la couvrir de pétale de fleur lors d'un de ses moments d'inattention.

Néanmoins, cela faisait actuellement deux heures qu'il n'était pas venu la distraire. Nanao avait donc naturellement supposé qu'il avait enfin abandonné, se contentant d'aller courir après d'autres shinigamis sûrement bien plus belle et plus intelligentes qu'elle.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme avait ressentit un pincement au cœur. Car, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, Nanao était belle et bien complètement et indéniablement amoureuse de son Taichô.

Cela avait commencé innocemment bien sûr. Déjà avant de rejoindre la huitième, Nanao respectait et admirait cet homme, ce shinigami si puissant dans la bataille, et qui pourtant rechignait si souvent à se battre, préférant échanger calmement une coupe de saké avec ses amis.

En devenant acceptant de devenir son vice-capitaine, la jeune femme avait accomplit l'un de ses rêve : travailler et combattre auprès de son idole.

Et pourtant, c'est là que ses problèmes étaient apparus. L'homme ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de flirter constamment avec elle, rendant son travail plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et l'obligeant à rester jusqu'à des heures tardive dans ce bureau. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à le blâmer, même s'il était collant, fainéant et accro au saké.

Les quelques remontrances qu'elle lui lançait, les coups de livres ou d'éventails était bien loin de la frustration qu'elle ressentait souvent en sortant de son bureau vers 2 ou 3 heures du matin après des nuits entières à boucler les rapports de la semaine ou du mois.

Et pourtant, le lendemain matin, elle l'accueillait avec un sourire. Et lorsque, quelque fois, il faisait une de ses nombreuses siestes dans le bureau, les rapports semblaient tout d'un coup bien moins intéressants comparés au corps de l'homme allongé devant elle, son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux dans lesquels elle aurait tant aimé passer ses doigts.

-« Shunsui…. »

-« Nanao-chan ? »

Nanao sursauta et son visage prit une teinte écarlate en réalisant que premièrement elle s'était permit de rêvasser au lieu de rédiger des rapports, et que deuxièmement elle avait apparemment osé prononcer le prénom de son supérieur, et ce juste devant ce dernier.

-« Kyo…Kyoraku Taichô je…. »

La jeune femme se plaqua contre le dossier de son siège, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de son capitaine, lequel était appuyé négligemment sur le bureau de sa subordonnée.

-« Shhh », murmura-t-il en contournant le meuble pour atteindre plus facilement sa vice-capitaine.

-« Qui aurait crut que ma chère Nanao-chan pensait à moi au lieu de rédiger des rapports ô combien importants à la survie de la division. »

D'une main, il lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à rencontrer son regard.

-« Taichô », souffla Nanao, incapable de penser à autre chose pour le moment.

Le regard de son supérieur planté dans le sien l'empêchait tout bonnement d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

-« Ma Nanao-chan ressentirait-elle quelque chose pour moi finalement ? », continua Shunsui en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, « Peut être que mes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique finalement. ».

-« Taichô… ? »

Les paroles du capitaine eurent à peine le temps d'être comprises et assimilées par Nanao qu'il se penchait déjà pour l'embrasser, capturant doucement ses lèvres. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Pourtant il n'y avait rien de suspect dans son thé ce matin. Elle se pinça discrètement. Apparemment non. Une bataille s'engagea alors dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Son cœur lui poussait d'en profiter, elle qui avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Sa raison, quant à elle, protestait contre ce geste dont elle ignorait pour le moment les conséquences. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour se décider. Et son cœur finit par l'emporter. Fermant les yeux, elle autorisa un instant ses sentiments à prendre le dessus sur sa raison, qui lui aurait en temps normal dicté de se dégager de l'étreinte de son supérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Nanao eut quelques difficultés à reprendre ses esprits. La caresse des lèvres de Shunsui semblait encore présente sur les siennes. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle rencontra le regard amusé de son Taichô et son premier réflexe fut de tenter de se dégager.

Malheureusement pour elle, Shunsui Kyoraku n'était pas l'un des shinigamis les plus puissants de la soul society pour rien et Nanao se retrouva prise au piège de ses bras puissants.

-« Taichô ! Lâchez-moi s'il vous plait ! »

-« oh que non, pas avant que ma Nanao-Chan n'ai réalisé ses sentiments pour moi ! »

-« Taichô ! »

-« Nanao. Je suis sérieux. Je tiens à toi. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle. »

La jeune femme eut un rire sans joie et détourna le regard.

-« Vous dites ça à toutes les femmes du Seretei. Pour vous je ne suis qu'un passe temps. Une fois que vous m'aurez mit dans votre lit vous me laisserez tomber, comme toutes les autres. »

Shunsui lui jeta un regard surpris.

-« Tu me connais mal Nanao », chuchota-t-il, « Jamais je ne ferait une chose pareille. J'admets avoir eut quelques aventures ces dernières années mais aucune des femmes avec qui j'ai passé une nuit n'arrivaient à ton niveau. Tu as une place unique dans mon cœur Nanao. Je pensais qu'au bout de toutes ces années tu aurais compris cela. »

-« Comment aurais-je pu penser cela ? Vous flirter avec la majorité des femmes que vous croisez. Comment aurais-je pu croire que mes sentiments pour vous étaient…. »

Nanao stoppait net en réalisant ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire. Elle releva le regard et avala sa salive en remarquant le regard triomphant de son capitaine. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans un mot. Mais lorsque le regard de Shunsui glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, les résolutions de cette dernière partirent en fumée. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle attira son Taichô vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier ne prit que quelques secondes pour répondre au baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Nanao posa sa tête contre le torse de Shunsui, appréciant simplement d'être dans ses bras.

-« Je t'aime Nanao », fit Shunsui dans un souffle, « Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé penser le contraire. »

-« Je t'aime », lui répondit simplement sa fukutaicho avant de l'entrainer dans un autre baiser.

-

-

* * *

Plus tard, les deux amoureux avaient repris leurs tâches habituelles : Nanao à son bureau rédigeant des rapports et Shunsui allongé sur le divan observant la jeune femme.

-« Au fait », fit Nanao en relevant les yeux d'un papier sur lequel elle venait d'apposer le tampon de leur division, « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir tout à l'heure ? ».

Shunsui se tapa le front.

-« C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je voulais avoir ton avis sur les décorations de la Saint Valentin de cette année. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de l'explication de son capitaine. Finalement, quand elle eut la certitude que la totalité de leur division, y compris ses quartiers personnels étaient entièrement remplis de cœurs en papier rouge, son visage avait prit une teinte écarlate et ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites.

Au même moment, la plupart des capitaines du Seretei ressentirent une explosion de reiatsu, provenant de la huitième division. Peu s'en inquiétèrent sur le moment, supposant une nouvelle dispute entre les deux dirigeants. Et ils eurent la confirmation de cette hypothèse lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, la voix mélodieuse de Nanao retentit dans presque tout le Seireitei.

« TAICHOOOO !! »

-

-

_**FIN**_


End file.
